gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Aston Martin
|years = 1914 - Present |games = Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = }}Aston Martin Lagonda Limited, or better known as Aston Martin, is a British manufacturer of luxury sports cars founded in 1914 by Lionel Martin. He named the company after himself and the Aston Clinton hillclimb where an early car of his had some success. The company has changed ownership many times throughout its history. At one point it was owned by a gentleman called David Brown who also built tractors. He decided it would be a good idea to put his mark on the cars. This is the reason why most of the cars bear the prefix "DB", Brown's Initials, especially the DB6, and the DB7. Aston Martin is now owned by a consortium; consisting of David Richards' Prodrive and some Eastern bankers, having also previously been owned by Ford. Aston Martin is well-known for producing several cars featured in Ian Fleming's "James Bond" series of films, notably the DB5, and the Vanquish. Aston Martin vehicles have been featured in all the main Gran Turismo games, however they do not appear in Gran Turismo PSP for an as yet undisclosed reason. The company even has their own dedicated event on Gran Turismo 4. List Of Cars Gran Turismo *(**)Aston Martin DB7 Coupe *Aston Martin DB7 Volante Gran Turismo 2 *Aston Martin DB6 *Aston Martin DB7 Coupe *Aston Martin DB7 Volante *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 *Aston Martin Vanquish '00 *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 Gran Turismo Concept *Aston Martin Vanquish '00 Gran Turismo 4 *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 *(**) Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '03 *Aston Martin Vanquish '04 *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage '10 Standard cars *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '03 *Aston Martin Vanquish '04 *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed cars *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage '10 *Aston Martin One-77 '11 Simple cars *Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '03 *Aston Martin Vanquish '04 *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 Gran Turismo Sport *Aston Martin DB3S CN.1 '53 *Aston Martin DB11 '16 *Aston Martin DBR9 GT1 '10 *Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo *Aston Martin V8 Vantage S '15 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage GT3 '12 *Aston Martin Vantage Gr.4 *Aston Martin Vulcan '16 *Aston Martin One-77 '11 Car List Key (**) denotes a car that has a special colored version of it that needs to be unlocked via a race Picture Slideshow Aston Martin DB6.jpg|Aston Martin DB6 Aston Martin DB7 Coupe.jpg|Aston Martin DB7 COUPE Aston Martin DB7 Volante.jpg|Aston Martin DB7 VOLANTE Aston Martin V8 Vantage.jpg|Aston Martin V8 VANTAGE astonmartin-vanquish-04.jpg|Aston Martin Vanquish'04 astonmartin-db7-vantage-coupe-00.jpg|Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe'00 astonmartin-db9-coupe-03.jpg|Aston Martin DB9'03 astonmartin-v8-vantage-99.jpg|Aston Martin V8 Vantage'99 Trivia * Inside the game files of Gran Turismo 5, it is possible to find a thumbnail for the Aston Martin DB9 Volante. Said car, however, ended up being scrapped during the game's development, with the aforementioned thumbnail being the only remaining data in the game files. Notes See also Category:Gran Turismo Manufacturers Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:British Manufacturers